Sharkhead Isle
|Zone Name=Sharkhead Isle |Splash Image=Splash_SharkheadIsle.jpg |Zone Map=Map_SharkheadIsle.jpg |Type of Zone=Villain City Zone |Level Range=20-30 |Trainer=Arbiter Friesen |Task Force Contact=Operative Renault, Mortimer Kal |Event=Ghost of Scrapyard, Adamastor |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , , |Plaques=Arachnos Rising I, Lorekeeper IV |Day Jobs= , , , , , , , , |Enemies=5th Column, Arachnos, Banished Pantheon, Cage Consortium, Circle of Thorns, Coralax, Council, Family, Freakshow, Scrapyarders, Sky Raiders, Slag Golems, Turrets |Connecting Zones=Pocket D, Cap au Diable, Siren's Call, Nerva Archipelago, St. Martial, Grandville |Lines=Black Helicopter Line, Rogue Isles Ferry |VidiotMaps File=sharkhead_isle }} __toc__ Overview Sharkhead Isle is one of the city zones in City of Villains. Dominated by The Pit - a huge mining operation - in the southern center of the island, and Port Recluse in the northeast, Sharkhead is heavy on industry. East of The Pit is Villa Requin, and west is Potter's Field cemetery where the Ghost of Scrapyard emerges and the Circle of Thorns hold dominion. Northwest of The Pit is the Hellforge, and north of that is The Crush, almost totally gone to the Freakshow. Arbiter Friesen trains villains in Port Recluse. Sharkhead's Brokers are Kara the Scorpion, east of the Vault Reserve in Port Recluse, and Mickey the Filch, northeast of the Ferry in Port Recluse. Contacts Trainers * Arbiter Friesen (Port Recluse: -287.4, 64, -1048.5) Brokers * Kara the Scorpion (Port Recluse: 97.1, 32, -670.3) * Mickey the Filch (Port Recluse: -1762, 0, -1067.7) Strike Force Contacts * Operative Renault * Mortimer Kal Regular Contacts ; Level 20-29 * Dean MacArthur (Port Recluse: 253.7 32.0 -764.6) : └►Leonard (Port Recluse: -502.3 107.5 -1277.0) * Vincent Ross (Port Recluse: -49, -28, 71) ; Level 20-24 * Captain Petrovich (Port Recluse: -110.2, 32, -224.2) : └►Lt. Chalmers (Port Recluse: -87, 132, -1101.4) * Lorenz Ansaldo (Port Recluse: 693.6, 32, -1060.9) : └►Operative Vargas (Port Recluse: -218.1, 32, -773.4) :: └►(Operative Kirkland) * Vince Dubrowski (Port Recluse: 1278.8, 64, -192.5) : └►Crash Cage (Port Recluse: 484.3, 32, -87.9) :: └►(Diviner Maros) ; Level 25-29 * Diviner Maros (Port Recluse: -1333.5, 0, -760.2) * Operative Kirkland (The Pit: 461.9, -2.4, 836.9) Special Contacts * Archmage Tarixus (Potter's Field: 790, 15.6, 1783.5): Level 25-29 ** Unlocked by Lorekeeper Badge * Darrin Wade, Issue 12's Midnight Squad Contact (Port Recluse: 432.4, 32, 146.7): Level 20-30 * Doc Buzzsaw (The Crush): 691.1, 32, -1326.7): Level 25-29 ** Unlocked by Bling Badge * Henri Dumont (Port Recluse: 854.8, 32, -258.6): Level 20-24 ** Unlocked by Strike Buster Badge * Operative Luong (Port Recluse: -304 64 -1004): Level unknown. ** This contact currently has no text and does not appear to be operational. Zone events Major events * The spawn of the Ghost of Scrapyard may affect the zone, as he will start patrolling it, at least for a time. Lesser events * Scrapyard followers spawn randomly in the zone when the Ghost of Scrapyard is out, and make their way to him, creating a protest parade until Scrapyard is killed, droned, or times out. Important Locations Neighborhoods * Hell Forge (Orange - Level 21-25) (Music), squeezed into the west-central part of the island, * Port Recluse (Yellow - Level 20-22) (Music), to the northeast, * Potter's Field (Red - Level 27-30) (Music), in the southwest, * The Crush (Orange - Level 21-25) (Music), in the northwest, * The Pit (Orange - Level 23-27) (Music), in the south-central part of the island, * Villa Requin (Red - Level 24-27) (Music), to the east, Exploration Badges Plaques * Arachnos Rising I - In an inside corner on the outside of a building Coordinates (762.6, 32, -374) * Lorekeeper IV - This monument is located in the South-East corner of a parking lot Coordinates (-831.6 0, -403.3) Day Jobs ;Common ;Villain-Specific ;Hero-Specific Stores * All non-origin Quartermasters sell Level 25 and 30 TO Enhancements. * The Origin Quartermasters all sell Level 25 and 30 DO Enhancements matching their origin, and Level 25 and 30 SO Enhancements matching their origin. There is a Quartermaster for each of the five origins. * Archmage Tarixus sells Level 25 Natural/Magic DO Enhancements, Level 25 and 30 Magic SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Captain Petrovich sells Level 20 and 25 Technology/Science DO Enhancements, Level 25 Technology SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Crash Cage sells Level 20 and 25 Natural/Magic DO Enhancements, Level 25 Magic SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Darrin Wade sells Level 25 Natural/Magic DO Enhancements and Small Inspirations. * Diviner Maros sells Level 25 Natural/Magic DO Enhancements, Level 25 and 30 Magic SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Doc Buzzsaw sells Level 25 Technology/Science DO Enhancements, Level 25 and 30 Technology SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Henri Dumont sells Level 20 and 25 Technology/Science DO Enhancements, Level 25 Technology SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Lorenz Ansaldo sells Level 20 and 25 Natural/Technology DO Enhancements, Level 25 Natural SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Lt. Chalmers sells Level 20 and 25 Magic/Mutation DO Enhancements, Level 25 Mutation SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Operative Kirkland sells Level 25 Natural/Technology DO Enhancements, Level 25 and 30 Natural SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Operative Vargas sells Level 20 and 25 Mutation/Science DO Enhancements, Level 25 Science SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. * Vince Dubrowski sells Level 20 and 25 Natural/Technology DO Enhancements, Level 25 Natural SO Enhancements, and Small Inspirations. Transfer Points * The Rogue Isles Ferry in Port Recluse will take you to Cap au Diable, Nerva Archipelago, St. Martial and Grandville. * There is a truck that will take you to Pocket D in Port Recluse. * The Black Helicopter Line near Arbiter Friesen can take you to the PvP zone of Siren's Call in Paragon City. * Submariner Janus is docked in the channel between The Pit and Potter's Field and will transport Vigilantes and Rogues to Independence Port. Enemy Groups * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes * The older Monkey Fight Club is located near Lorenz Ansaldo, just east of the Natural Quartermaster. The newer, more popular Monkey Fight Club appears in Pocket D. External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Sharkhead Isle Category:Villain City Zones Category:Villain Zones